looking through the screen
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if you went into your favorite movie or Cartoon, so did I! Until I was sucked into one of my favorites, so join me Rebeca Johns as I travel through my favorites
1. Prolgue:Thunderstorms & Bluray don't mix

**Me and Redwalllover are back! this is kind of a misc. major crossover story!**

* * *

I sat on my top bunk in my room as my parents argued in the other room as a thunderstorm raged as it on, like it had all day.

I had brown hair and blue-green eyes and freckles and stood around 5'3", and a love for older Disney movies, as well as some other TV shows.

My room was simple just a very dinky house in the middle of nowhere North Dakota.

It had pink over green walls and a white roof, I stared up at the roof, which held a Christmas bell that said 'jingle Jesus' and my princess tent which was held up by thumb tacks, and some pictures I had drawn, as well as a back of a cereal box with a Morse code.

My walls were covered in different things, a book shelf with books. Animal ark, The Pirate and the Princess, Avatar the last air bender, and some other books.

A few My little pony, Eg and pony alike, my favorite was a large figure of Celestia, I took my gem encrusted beret and tucked it in her hair giving her an elegant look and a gold bracelet as her necklace.

There were dream catcher shaped like hearts here and there, as well as a horse shoe or two, I had some foam boards with colorful fabric, either teal and green with zebra stripes or heads, and pink and orange. Those had different things on them, just sketches and other stuff like extra push pins.

on the wall itself I had a sketch of my favorite singer Shania Twain, an American flag, and a Denver Bronco's one as well.

I got tired of listening to them Bicker, I took out one of my favorite movies and put in in my Blu-ray player.

As the adds played The thunder boomed louder than ever, and my mother told me not to dare because of the storm.

I rolled my eyes as I clicked 'Play' on Oliver and Company.

She walked out as I turned the lights off as the movie started with as usual 'once open a time in new York city'

Lightning flashed and the house shook and then I blacked out.


	2. 1: Cats and Man that's mocking!

**ok so that was just a taste here's the real thing!**

* * *

I slowly stood to my feet, shakily but it felt so weird, I had paws and fur, and I smelt so many new smells.

I looked into a shiny car at myself, I looked like my old cat Simba!

but my colors were not orange and white with blue eyes, I had a sandy brown coat for the most part but the ascents were darker brown, and my eyes were a bright blue!

I wasn't a kitten but I wasn't a full grown Molly. I was some where in between, a juvenile.

I saw an orange cat _Oliver_ I thought remembering the little kitten.

I walked to him, but he already was going to that weird hotdog guy, before I could stop him he ran back into the Alley.

"Poor guy..." I sighed walking over to him. "Wh-who are you?" He asked, I just gave a kitty smile and said. "It's ok, My names Rebeca, nice to meet you..." I didn't finish as I knew what came next.

 _Dodger._

All that was missing was that interesting fresh beat.

"Boy you sure picked the wrong guy to get hotdogs from." Dodger said scratching his back, as much as I liked the cool dog, being a cat, I felt scared and hostile towards the canine.

"G-get way from me!" Oliver said backing up hackles raised next to me, all I did was take on a mad cat stance, and growl just the slightest.

"Woah there I don't eat cats! There's too much fur. I been watchin' you and it looks like you could do with some professional guidance." Dodger said, by this time I was hissing.

"We can find food on our own Dog!" I spoke with much venom, well as much as I could muster being less than half his size.

"Chill now what'd you say we change ol' Louie's mind about sharing some of those hotdogs?" Dodger asked, my stomach rumbled and I bet Oliver was just as hungry if not more, I hadn't eaten since lunch, but the tabby kitten had most likely gone longer with out a solid meal.

"I'm not going back there again." Oliver said. I sat and shook my head. "Not happening doggie!"

"Chill kid, I'm an expert at these things all ya got's to do is learn some moves!" Boy was this dog laying it on thick for us, but he didn't know I knew how things went. I still played along since this is my Favorite movie, as far as animal movies go, well ok Fox and the hound 2 is also up there in my favs.

"Moves?" Oliver asked, I just cleaned my paw glaring at Dodger who said. "Tempo, you know rhythm. this city's got beat, you gotta get into it. and once you get the beat you can do anything!"

"You can?" Oliver asks.

"And you think you know more than me? I've..." I stopped, I couldn't say 'I've watched this movie a hundred times!' That would be rather stupid on my part.

"Absativly posalutly! the man you see before you is affectionately known as 'Old Louie'. A well known enemy of the four-legged world." Dodger says in his smooth talking voice.

"I think we ought to go kid." I said I knew what was gonna happen, I'd rip his ear off if he chased the kid, which I knew for a fact he was gonna do. "I thought you might have picked up on the rhythm since your older. Oh well, what 'bout you kid? Starting to feel that rhythm?" Dodger asked Oliver.

I paused, I wanted to turn him into cat chow right about now, as a jackhammer pounded rhythmically.

Then before I could stop Oliver, he said. "Yeah I do feel it! When do we get those hotdogs?"

"Right now!" Dodger said as he began chasing Oliver, it was one of my favorite parts in the movie, Dodgers wild eyes, and Louie's reaction, but to watch this fight going on for real made my heart seize.

I chased after Dodger yowling and hissing and taking a swipe or two at him, no way was he gonna trick Oliver out of those hot dogs if I was there, which I was.

But that crafty dog got away from me, I followed a scared Oliver away from Louie, and on to a construction site, and heard Dodger singing to himself, I was gonna get that dog, at least the hot dogs.

"Hey you really got that rhythm kid, And what's your problem girly? I just swiped some hot dogs." Dodger said. "For yourself!" I growled careful of my words. "I know what dogs like you do! they trick others into doing the work for you!" But Oliver didn't heed my words.

"*pant* uh yeah we were good! so when are we gonna eat?" Oliver said. "We?" Dodger asked as I tailed the duo, or 'dynamic Uno'.

"I'm starving! and I bet Rebeca is too!" Ok Oliver just caught my heart with those words, I stopped and looked shockingly at the kitten and smiled kindly at him.

"Listen kids I hate to break it to ya, but the 'Dynamic trio' is now the Dynamic Uno." Ok, warm and fuzzy feeling gone when Dodger said that. "What do you mean?" Little Oliver asked as we wandered around the site.

"What I mean is our partnership is here by dissolved." Dodger said jumping on a truck. "Wait, WAIT! YOUR NOT BEING FAIR! HALF OF THEM ARE HIS!" I yelled at the dog.

"Fair's are for tourists kids conceder it a lesson in street savoir flair from New York's coolest quadruped!" Dodger said moving onto another piece of equipment.

"Hey wait I helped you get those!" Oliver and I ran after the Dodger as quick as we could. "You want 'em? Come get 'em." Dodger said teasingly.

"Oh, you'll worry once I get my paws on you, you mutt." I growled as he began to sing.

"Arrroooo! But I'm warning you kids,  
 _One minute I'm in central park, then I'm down on Lexi street  
I said from the barracks to Saint Marks_  
 _there's a single place to be_

 _I said, whooo, whooo, whooo, I'm street wise,_  
 _I can improvise!  
I said Whooo, whooo, whooo I'm street smart,  
I got New York city heart_

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I ca~a~are?  
It's just a bebopulation,  
And I got street savoir flair, mmm, mmm_

 _The rhythm of the city oh, once you get it down  
I said you can own this town,  
You come to wear the crown!_

 _Why should I worry  
Tell me, why should I care  
Say I may not have a dime  
oh, but I got street savoir flair_

 _Why should I worry  
Why should I ca~a~are  
It's just a dowopulation  
_ _and I got street savoir flair!_

 _Everything goes  
everything fits_

 _They love me like the Chelsi  
They adore me I'm the Ritz_

 _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
and even when I cross that line  
I got street savoir flair  
_

 _Whooo-whooo-whooo!_

 _I said Whooo-whooo-whooo!_

as his voice faded out, we managed to hop on a car, and followed him to the docks.

I loved that song, but hearing it now it made me so, so, sooooooooooo mad! Her really was trying to make us feel dumb wasn't he?

* * *

 **Alright that's the end of Chapter one!**

 **R.I.P Simba my tom cat. "Merry catmas! From Simba Claws."**

 **I loved my tom, may he rest in piece, the sweet kitty.**

 **and now Redwalllover!**

 _Author note: what lessons will Rebecca learn from living in the movie? Will she try to change the story in any way? Keep reading to find out_


	3. 2: Sykes!

We followed Dodger to an old Barge, it stunk bad, and Spanish music played from inside, and I hear Tito and Francis arguing from inside.

I could just make out a few voices, one of my favorites from the movie spoke, and my whole body perked.

 _Rita!_

She was so cool to me not prissy like Grogette but her own girl. Just like how I wanted to be, the only thing is Dodger was no where to be seen. Where was that dog anyhow?

Never mind, there he was... Oliver and I were on the roof, looking in as they began eating our food, oh well I could handle no food but I doubt Oliver couldn't.

"So how'd you do it this time Dodger baby?" Rita asked him as the ate, what she saw in him I didn't know, at least not after today, he was a jerk.

"Let me tell you it was tough, only I could've done it!" Dodger boasted I had to roll my eyes, he sure laid it on think didn't he?

"Did you have to fight man? Huh-huh-huh?!" Tito asked wildly, only a Chichewa could have that energy.

"Picture the city, 8th and Broadway, crowds bustling, the traffic roaring, the hotdogs sizzling. and the Dodger got some help from the community, then enters the opposition." Dodger went on, I rolled my eyes, the exact same time as Rita as he continued. "two greedy, ugly, psychotic, monster! With razor sharp claws and dripping fangs, 9 lives! They come at me eyes burning! I knew my time had come! then suddenly!" Oliver and I fell through the roof onto the floor, scaring the dogs.

Poor Oliver got tangled in a shirt, and I landed on my paws, _ruffly inside the coat._

"Well what is it?" Rita asked, I knew Francis would shrug and Tito would come close.

"Hey man check it out!" He said as Oliver stuck his paw out grabbing his snout. "AY! It's an Alien!" He ran and hid.

Oliver and I poked our head out of the shirt, but I stayed back a little bit more.

"Cool it guys it's just _Cats..._ " Rita growled stepping close to us, I felt myself shaking, as Tito said 'two cats' in Spanish. "Now how'd you find this place cats?" She growled as we were backed up against a post.

"W-we followed this dog." Oliver said.

"He's lying he's lying he's lying he's lying he's lying he's lying he's-!" Rita kicked Tito back.

"Why would a cat follow a dog?" Francis asked and Einstein said. "Yeah."

"We just wanted some of the sausages we helped him get..." I said shrinking back, still trembling.

"We saw him come down!" Oliver said worriedly as Tito said we were spies and should get eaten.

"Hey that's-that's him over there!" Oliver said before Dodger, who was watching TV said. "Hey kitties what took you so long?"

"Relax kids." Rita said winking at the two of us, Boy did that give me a boost!

"Razor sharp claws?!" Tito laughed. "Dripping fangs!" Francis said. "I kinda like those burning eyes!" Rita teased batting her lashes. "Hey guys keep it down the games on." Dodger said lazily.

"Ha-ha tough Dodger man, has to get help from cats!" Tito laughed teasing Dodger, he turned off the TV while bouncing up and down.

"Hey cool it Tito." Dodger said. "Hey lets see these bad kitties fight in action!" Tito said.

"Hey Tito look!" Dodger said jumping onto the Chichewa. Then the dog fight began.

"What a bunch of over grown ooof!" Rita said as Tito hit the back of her head. "Alright that's it!"

Oliver hid as did I, I might've joined but they were really going at it.

"Alright, Alright knock it off! Enough! what's the matter with you guys! Don't you understand Sykes will be here any minute!" Fagin said. "No-no! Ha-ha no! Down!" AS the dogs went after the treats he held.

After the warm Welcome, a loud car horn was heard, I went to grab Oliver and run but I wasn't big enough to get far with him fast, especially not with...

 _Roscoe and Desoto_

 ** _Major bad_ _news!_**

I pulled Oliver as far back as I could as the two Dobermans came in growling at the group. "You guys miss us?" Roscoe chuckled. _Like heck we missed you guys SO MUCH! NOT ON YOUR EVIL LIVES!_ I thought pushing Oliver behind me.

"You know Rita I can't figure out why you'd want to live in a dump like this, when you could be living up town, with a class act like myself." Roscoe said brushing up next to Rita who leaned away from him.

"Isn't rather Dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" Francis said. I couldn't help but giggle, It was funny!

Dodger cooled the brewing fight, Oliver and I moved back when Roscoe broke the TV. _Please let Desoto not come near us, Please!_

"Hey Roscoe Look what I found!" Desoto growled pulling us out of hiding. _oh no! claws don't fail me!_ I thought figuring out how to get my claws in and out. "Forget it Desoto, we gotta go!" Roscoe said walking away.

"But I like cats! I like to eat 'em!" Desoto said inching all the closer to us, Oliver was scared and we each clawed at his face.

Now both Dobermans were in front of us ready to tear us to shreds, then the gang surrounded us, I sighed. Safe!

"Run along Roscoe, Your masters calling." Rita purred.

"We aren't finished with you yet Dodger." Roscoe said. "You'll all pay starting with those cats..." Desoto said as they went up the rickety old stairs.

Tito began ranting that they should come down and get torn to shreds, that's something I'd like in on that!

"Alright kids, what'd I tell you guys old Dodge can really pick 'em." He said.

Fagin walked in and was dripping wet.

The dogs covered him up.

"Thanks guys! That reminds me! I saw Desoto's nose, who did that?" Fagin asked, Dodger picked up Oliver and Rita me.

"You? and You? ha-ha-ha that took a lot of guts! we've never had cats in the gang, we can use all the help we can get!" Fagin said scratching us, boy did it feel good, my throat rumbled. What was I doing?!

It took a moment of thinking but I was purring!

as comfortable as it was getting pet, I hoped down, Oliver needed to feel the love, not me I was good, besides watching was enough for me.

Rita went into her makeshift bed, as Einstein held a worn book out to Fagin.

He began reading the book, as we all listened.

I smiled laying on my side contently. soon after most of them had fallen asleep, Dodger turned off the light waking Oliver and I back up.

Oliver went over to Dodger and snuggled next to him in his bed, and I as weird as I felt, but still natural, walked over and snuggled next to Rita.

Rita only woke up when Oliver jumped down to run over to Dodger.

I was drifting off to sleep as Rita draped a blanket over me.

This was all new to me, but I wasn't complaining. I found myself purring as I drifted off to sleep The whole adventure of just one day replaying in my mind.

* * *

 **Ok so that was fun also Thank you to everyone who read or is reading this! and Rita is my FAVORITE! and now Redwalllover!**

 _Author note: so Rebecca has experienced an exciting moment in the story. But how will she adapt as things continue? Stayed tuned for the next chapter._


	4. 3: Goergette

**So chapter three! enjoy! also thank you for reading!**

* * *

The next morning I stretched and yawned, blinking.

 _Oh, right... I was thrown into Oliver and company... and I'm still here... Wow! I snuggled RITA! WOW! This is so much, too much! and I'm loving it!_

I snuggled next to Rita, man I hadn't ever slept that good in ever!

We all got into Fagin's cart, two days left to live, I could manage that, hey might as well go out happy! Right?

Fagin gave us a pep-talk as he pulled into an alley.

"Dead men do not buy dog food so get out there and... FETCH!" We all jumped out of the cart as he sped away.

"Alright if Mr. Sykes don't see some cold hard cash in a few days... We are Doberman chow. lets start on Columbus avenue." Dodger said as we stepped out into the street.

"What kind of work do we do anyway?" Oliver asked. "Investment banking man! Haven't you read about us in the wall street journal?" Tito said as he paced an Apple to Francis.

"Yes captains of elm street." He said.

"Cool! Can we be ones too?" Oliver said as we came up to the road, oh, man my Favorite song was next! I had stuck Close to Oliver and Rita, since he was the only other Cat, and She was the only other girl.

"Yeah, when you got your pals you got all you need." Dodger said.

"Really Dodge?" Oliver asked.

"We gotta clean you up child, and give you some on the job training." Rita said gently nudging me.

I smiled as the song began.

" _Oooh ye-eah!  
Now listen up  
you got a lot to learn  
And if you don't learn you don't eat._

 _But if your tuff and always use your head  
you'll be right at home on the street._

 _When you've got talent Everything is free,  
watch how we do things oooo I guaranty!_

 _You're gonna see how the best survive  
we make an art out of staying Alive  
if you do just as your told,  
These are street of gold!_

 _Every boulevard is a miracle Mile  
You'll take the town and you'll take it in style_

 _If you paly it brave and bold  
These are streets of Gold! Ah-ha-ha!_" Rita finished as we came up to a crossing.

"Well lookie here!" Dodger said as Tito said. "Hey a coffer shuffle!"

I knew what would happen, but listened as I jumped onto the car, with Tito and Oliver.

"Ha-ha hey check it out man! Beep, Beep!" Tito laughed as I jumped up on the Dash, soon followed by Oliver.

"H-h-h-h-hey Tito, you know there's something back there!" Oliver said.

"Stop hassling me man! I just got one more wire!" Tito said. I watched out front, having never seen what happened.

Oliver went to climb out and he stepped on the keys, turning the car on frying Tito.

We went to get out as the car sounded off. Oliver got tangled in wires and I did trying to help him out.

"Oh, you poor Kitties! Let me help you!" Jenny said untangling us gently.

"Jenny... Are you alright?" Winston asked.

We arrived at her house a little while later, seeing it in the movie was one thing but from my point of view, which was currently chest level to a young girl and being cat sized as I was, it really was HUGE!

"Now Jenny we can't just take strays off the street." Winston said, boy did this girl know all the right spots, I was purring like a Cadillac!

"But look at the poor things, they're half starved!" Jenny said as we entered the house.

"I know your growing attached to them, but do try to understand, your parents left me responsible for you." Winston said and Jenny said back. "They won't mind. Really! Don't worry kitties I'll take care of you."

"Georgette is not going to like this..." Winston mumbled, oh man I could just see her singing 'perfect isn't easy' which it isn't but she was flawed _because_ she was perfect weird right?

She'd be walking down the steps soon, I didn't care, whatever Jenny was making, it smell WAY good!

Winston stepped on an egg shell as the phone rang.

"Jenny it's your parents!" Winston said from the other room.

"Oh, yeah! wait till I tell them!" Jenny said rushing towards the phone. "Georgette I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Winston warned.

She walked in and gasped. I didn't blame her two cats eating from her food dish, oh man was this food great!

"What is the meaning of this? Bark, bark, bark! Winston! Bark, bark, bark! I guess I'll have to handle this myself." She growled, coming towards us sweetly.

I picked my head up and began cleaning my face, knowing full well what was gonna happen. I planned on letting Oliver eat, as much as he could.

"Hello..." Georgette said sweetly, I looked up at the Poodle and smiled gently. "Hello."

"I don't mean to be rude, but, do you know who's food dish you and your friend are eating out of?" Georgette asked super sweetly, man did it give me the creeps! but two could play at her twisted game. "Beg pardon, Ms. But this is the bowl Jenny gave us... I'm sorry if it's yours." I apologized.

"Well aren't you a polite wittle kwitty!" Georgette cooed. "And do you have any Idea who's home this is?"

"Yours." I stated plainly. "Yes, everything from the Doorknobs down is MINE!" Georgette was in my face by this time but I didn't flinch. I knew she was prissy but once again being and seeing it first paw was different, She was the most stuck up Person I'd ever met!

I then saw Jenny come into the room.

I just trotted past her and rubbed against Jenny's legs sweetly, purring all the while.

"Oh, Georgette! I see you've met Oliver and..." Jenny paused, I stared at her my head to the side just a bit. "Rebeca!" Wow whatever I did she read my mind!

"I've got great news! Mom and Dad just said I could keep them!" Jenny smiled stroking mine and Oliver's backs. "I'm sure you three are gonna be the best of friends!"

Georgette forced a smile and chuckle.

* * *

 **Woo~ done! Yeah! I showed that Poodle! Anyways whatever Jenny made it WAS SO TASTY! (I don't really know but I bet it was great!)**

 _Author note: what is Rebecca going to do? How will she deal with what's coming? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	5. 4: Getting close to the end

**ok new chapter! whooo!**

* * *

I laid on the Piano while Jenny played, Oliver played a key or two, as did I.

Jenny sang, while Oliver played, and I turned the pages.

That day she took us on a boat ride in the park and for a run! She even gave us Ice-cream! and we went on a carriage ride, then she took us to a pet shop, where Oliver and I got bowls with our names written on them in fancy letter, and we got Collars.

Ok so it felt kind of weird to wear one but I had worn choked necklaces in the past, Oliver's was a bright blue about the same color as my eyes, and mine was teal with diamonds going around it.

That night Jenny sang to us as she tucked us into her bed, she kissed our forehead and whispered. "Goodnight kitties."

The next day I heard the Doorbell ring, I was hiding in Georgette's room just out of sight, just out of reach.

then the door slammed shut.

"UGH! 'I love you Oliver and Rebeca play with Georgette!' Oh, I'd like to play with them Alright the little furballs!" Georgette ranted and I mimicked her, but then the gang came into the room.

She screamed when she saw Dodger, I just had to giggle. "Who are you?! and what do you want!? WINSTON! BARK, BARK, BARK!" Georgette jumped on her Vanity knocking it over.

"Don't come any closer! I knew this day would happen one day..." As usual she was being overly dramatic, I rolled my eyes and decided to come down from my perch. "Whoa Sister! you're barkin' up the wrong tree We're not here for you!" Dodger said as I walked slowly over.

"It's not? It's not?! WELL WHY NOT?! What's the problem spot, not good enough for you? I mean do you even know who I am?" Georgette barked. "The prissiest Poodle in the universe?" I said walking closer.

"56 blue ribbons, 14 regional trophies, 6 time national Champion!" Georgette said.

"And we're all very impressed right guys?" Dodger asked as the gang looked around the room. "Very impressed...!" Tito panted. He then kissed her paw and said his full name most of which I didn't catch. "You little creep! WINSTON!" Georgette barked.

"Excuse me sister, who's Rex?" Rita asked I could answer that one. "One of her many boyfriends..." I chuckled.

She the made rude yet sophisticated remarks about the lot of us.

"Relax. Champ, we'll leave as soon as we get our cats!" Dodger said as Georgette went on another rant.

"Your cat?" Georgette chuckled her smile turning Devious, I had snuck away to Jenny's room to sunbathe in the light.

Not long after the gang and Georgette came into the room, Oliver was napping on his little kitty bed on Jenny's bed.

"Look at him Dodge, honey lets just forget the whole thing." Rita said. "No, no! you can't do that! you don't understand their little souls are traumatized!" Georgette said.

Not long after she said this I was tossed into a bag along with Oliver as the Gang made their getaway.

Next thing I knew we were back at the boat and the gang was celebrating.

"Wha? Hey what's goin' on you guys?" Oliver asked slightly confused. "Just the Rescue of the Century!" Tito said.

"What Rescue?!" I asked looking around. Oliver and I stuttered at a lose for word, alright so I much rather Hang around Rita but that place was so nice!

"You ok kid?" Rita asked worriedly. "Yeah...yeah I... I'm fine..." I said.

Dodger and Oliver had a small argument about us being there, then Rita said. "We never should have took them Dodger..." Boy did she just keep getting cooler, and cooler!

Oliver and I were making our way up stairs when Fagin came down.

Fagin plopped down in his chair hold Oliver and I.

"What's this?" He asked looking at our collars. "So, that's where you've been, Looks like your doing alright for yourselves, Oliver and Rebeca. your owner probably spend more on catnip the we do food in a month! he's probably worried sick about you! all alone in that big house with only his money... Only his millions, and millions of dollars... THAT'S IT WE'RE SAVED!" I held tight to Fagin's shirt as he moved quickly around the boat grabbing paper and Pencil and a table.

I knew what came next and I didn't want it to happen not in the least.

I watched as Fagin practiced his deal with Sykes with Dodger, I really didn't want this to happen, but I knew it would happen.

We went down, into the old ware house, it was even scarier in Person, especially after the two Doberman's attacked us.

Fagin handed us to Sykes, I was frozen in fear.

We were re-tucked in Fagin's coat as he waited on the docks for Jenny and, as much as I rather not see her once again, Georgette.

Fagin made a fool of himself when Jenny taped his back. acting as if he was going to be arrested.

He walked away from Jenny just out of sight and took us out of his coat, I tried to go to Jenny as did Oliver but Fagin held us.

"Hey look, there's two cats here, I-I don't know maybe they are yours?!" Fagin handed us to Jenny, I hoped on her shoulder and purred, while Oliver curled up in her arms.

"Sykes... W-wait! Just wait!" Fagin said and Sykes grabbed Jenny, and drove off.

Oliver and I were thrown out of the car.

The gang ran towards us, and We were helped up by Rita and Dodger.

"You kids ok?" Dodger asked. "Jenny, Jenny! He took Jenny!" Oliver said trying to find the car. "Don't worry we'll get her back." Dodger said.

"You will?" Oliver asked. "Of course they will!" I smiled hugging Oliver.

We all took off running, with Fagin on his bike trailing us.

"It's all locked up Dodger!" Francis said as we stood outside the warehouse. "There has got to be a way in... Yeah Francis!" Dodger looked around planning on how to get in.

"Francis you all set?" Dodger asked Francis from atop the crates. He muttered something in French. and we shouted his Nick-name.

"Maestro!" Dodger said as Tito played a drum roll. "Ready kids?" Dodge asked.

"Let's take to the sky!" I said.

"Go!"

With that Francis jumped on the board launching us up and through a window.

We crept around until I held Oliver back around a Corner just as Desoto came around the Corner.

* * *

 **Well what'll happen? Who knows... Redwall.**

 _Author note: what will Rebecca do in the story next? How will it affect the outcome? Continue reading to find out!_


	6. 5:the end Or is it?

**So been a while, so here we go and just so you know happy holidays! I don't wanna offend so I won't be specific. anyhow here's the story!**

* * *

"Come on Desoto!" Roscoe growled, never would I thought he'd be our saving grace!

Oliver and I opened a small door, and Dodger went to go through first but Tito said. "Hey, hey, hey! There is a lady present!"

"Well at least one you have some manners." Georgette quipped.

"Right so, why doesn't Rita go after you Ms. Georgette! Or before the guys on the boat or on other things?!" I said rolling my eyes as the gang entered the warehouse.

We were looking for where Jenny was, and If I was being honest I was really worried for her.

"And remember keep quiet!" Dodger said, I walked over to Georgette and got ready for her scream when her nail broke, after all I didn't know how she broke it so, I'd close her mouth.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. I placed my paw over her mouth. "Shh! We know you broke a nail ok?! Now be quiet!" I hissed.

A camera was rotated our direction and Tito disabled it.

We walked further and there was Jenny!

Dodger disused a game plan.

"H-hey Dodger, I think we ought to look out for Roscoe and Desoto! It's like they're really close." I whispered, careful not to give away that I knew that they really were.

I watched as Sykes stormed out of the office.

Oliver, Dodger, Rita, hurried into the room to free Jenny.

I was up on a loft with, none other than, Georgette!

I had just cut some ropes so the tarp would fall. time for part 3!

"Oh, boys!" Georgette and I purred as we dropped the tarp on top of the two Dobermans.

"Whoopsy daisy!" Georgette chuckled, and I said. "I think I might be starting to like you Georgette!"

We then hurried into the office, Einstein shut the door and I locked it behind us.

"Francis, keep a look out." Dodger said.

Rita worked on untying Jenny.

"Is the coast clear Francis?" Dodger asked but Francis was watching a ballet.

"Frankie!" He snapped changing it to the cameras and then we saw Sykes storming to the room.

"What're we gonna do Dodge?" Rita asked. I hopped on his back and said. "Hey Tito could you hotwire that?" I pointed to a winch. "Hey no way Rebecca, man! I been BBQed too many times already!" Tito protested until Georgette said. "Good luck Alonso, I'll be waiting for you."

"Hey, Hi-ho, Hi-ho it's off to work we go..." Tito said as he climbed up to the wire box.

We all climbed onto the chair with Jenny, as Tito made the winch go up, just as... Sykes came in.

Man I didn't like that guy! though how many people do?

and then he shut it down! Man that was fun!

We slid down a chute of sorts and right to him, man if I were human I would have been running mad by that time!

And man god must've been looking out for me up above because in came Fagin!

We raced off an his bike, as Roscoe and Desoto became dots in the distance.

"Hey man you're ugly!" Tito yelled.

"And you're uglier than him!" I yelled as well.

"And you're ugly part 3!"

"Ha-ha and you invented Ugly!"

"Uh-oh..." Tito and I said as Sykes car roared over the hill.

Well it was nice living that one day, when I discovered the internet...

Down into the subway we fled but Sykes was hot on our heels.

He ran into the back of the scooter and Jenny was launched onto the hood of his car. Sykes reached out for her but Before he could pull her in Oliver clawed and bit his hand.

He was launched into the back with the Dobermans... and with the courage I'd never known, I jumped into the back of the car and began clawing at them.

And just when I thought all was lost, Dodger jumped in! Man I'd never been so happy to see that mutt!

I sort of Lost track of what was happening, it was wild though!

I didn't stay long though I jumped into the front seat and tried to stop Sykes from grabbing Jenny but he threw me into the scooter. Man I hated him!

A train was speeding toward us. Georgette screamed as Tito did some cool stunt!

Sykes got ran over and Oliver thrown, man was I worried for him, he'd became like a little brother to me in this short while, they'd all became like family to me, even thought they were movie characters.

Dodger brought Oliver who was all hunched up, and Jenny and I dove for the kitten. I felt like crying, he couldn't be dead, Could he?

"Oliver? Oliver!" Jenny hugged the kitten, Dodger and me.

Just a few days later, we were at Jenny's house, and all was well!

We barked and Mewed 'happy birthday' to Jenny.

Tito and Georgette were dancing in the other room though.

We all gave Jenny gifts, mine was a pretty rock I'd found in the park the other day, it seemed like a nice enough gift, and Jenny seemed to like it.

And goodbyes were said, I sat on the window sill watching Dodger and Oliver.

" _Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?_"

Jenny pick Oli up, Oli was my nickname for him, and said. "Bye! Good Bye!"

" _tell me why should care  
_ _Say I may not have a dime  
Oh but I've got street savor flair_

 _why should we worry?  
why should we care  
Say we may not have a dime  
Oh but we got street savor Flair!_

 _Why should we worry  
why should we care  
It's just a bebopulation  
and we got street savor flair!_

 _The rhythm of the city  
oh once you get it down  
said you can own the town  
you come to wear the crown!_

 _Why should we worry?  
why should we care?  
it's just a dowopulation  
_ _and we got street savor flair!_

 _why should we worry?  
why should we care  
and even when we cross that line  
we got street savor Flair!_"

As their voices faded off I felt myself falling asleep.

and I did.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it looked like I was in my room... that's weird it was from a different angle, and why would I be in my room?

My head shot up and looked around.

Wait a new York minute! This _WAS_ my room!

I looked around and saw my room and there I was laying on top of my bed curled up like a cat!

I climbed down and saw the TV running the credits for the movie.

"So... it... was just... a dream..." I sighed sadly. That really sucked, I was super happy!

I looked sadly at the TV, about to turn it off when I saw a picture of the Gang, but there were two Puppies by Rita and Dodger.

One looked like Dodger but with a tuft of red hair.

and the other almost just like Rita!

I'd never seen that before, weird.

"Hey Becca!" Dodger said, I gasped and staggered back.

"Hope to see you soon Kid, everybody's been missing ya!" Dodger said.

"Oh, before I forget!" Jenny dug in her pocket and pulled out the collar from my dream. "Here, I want you to have this so you remember our fun times!" She tossed the collar at me, and it fazed through the screen and landed in my open hands.

I looked at it, it looked real, felt real, it was real!

"Th-thanks..." I said holding the collar close.

The screen went black not long after and I just stared at it and the collar.

So it hadn't been a dream, it was real! all that happened!

I was freaking out, but for now I had something to remember it by.

* * *

 **Wow what'll happen to Rebecca next? and if it really happened who were those pups? Find out if there is a next chapter. L8r!**


	7. 7: Preuel, and the actual end

I held the collar close to me.

I couldn't believe that had really happened!

I ran the memory over and over and over! It didn't seem real, but I held the collar close and I knew it was real.

"Rebeca?" My mother, who I stopped calling 'mom' after I turned 12 we never got along well so I call her by her first name, Martha, asked.

"Y-yeah?" I said looking at the collar in my hands, which she grabbed.

"What in the world? Why do you have a cat collar with your name on it?" Martha asked holding the color up and looking at it.

"Well... you won't really believe this but... I was in Oliver and Company!" I beamed. "You're right I don't believe that." She deadpanned. "No really it happened, I was a cat and I-I... it was so cool!" I smiled wide.

"Riiiiiiight... sure you did... Look Rebeca I love you but... this is too much." Martha said, rolling her eyes. "I... it happened!"

I couldn't convince her, no matter how much I tried.

* * *

I wore the collar as a bracelet or necklace, and when I did I felt close to everyone from the movie.

Some times if I jangled the bell I'd hear their voices.

" _Aye get her off me!_ "

" _Come on guys chill!_ "

" _Francis, Francis. Francis!_ "

" _Good morning, Oliver._ "

" _Oh, Alonso, there you are. Shall we pick up where we left off last time_?"

" _Hiya Dodger!_ "

" _You're just a bunch of over grown pups!_ "

" _That's a good bumper!_ "

But then I'd hear two new voices in the mix... I was confused by it but hey I liked my little window back there.

" _Stop pullin' my ear!_ "

" _Your just a sissy Frit!_ "

I held the bell close to me at night, recalling everything that had happened while I was over there.

and not long after I found a poster for the movie but it had those two mystery pups... it confused me to no end!

* * *

 **So what do you think? how will it play out in the end? And why Do I loath Martha so? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! won't you?**


End file.
